


Christmas In Albania

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [32]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Albania to choose their Eurovision entry! (2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In Albania

Christmas In Albania

Juliana stood on the street corner, looking around at the snow falling down on Tirana, the Albanian capital.  
Christmas trees had been erected in all the Albanian cities, but it was mostly just a sign of acknowledgement, as most Albanians do not celebrate Christmas.  
There were some religious people standing on the street with megaphones in hand.  
"Repent! Repent your sins for the lord hast commeth!" one shouted into the megaphone.  
"I never expected this sort of thing in Albania," one tourist muttered, as a group of tourists walked past.  
Juliana watched as the people shouted into the megaphones.  
Suddenly, someone stepped out beside her. It was Kesji Tola.  
"You're not going to join them then?" Kesji asked, "It seems like your sort of thing."  
"Nah, I met someone who showed me that doing that sort of thing is just downright weird," Juliana smiled.  
"Good, glad to hear it," Kesji smiled, "Anyway, since you're here, do you want to be at the Festivali i Kenges, it's on in about an hour. Our new Eurovision entrant has a tought act to follow, that's for sure!"  
"Ahaha, thank you, and yes, I'd love to come," Juliana said.  
And so they went to Tirana Arena, where the Festivali i Kenges was to be held.  
"This is going to be awesome!" Kesji said happily.  
The songs went by, and the audience were loving each and every one. It was clear Albania had a tough choice to make tonight.  
Aurela Gace's song, 'Kenga Ime', was the last to be performed.  
The crowd cheered and clapped for Aurela's song right until the end.  
"That was like, totally sweet dude!" Aurela said as she walked off the stage, "Totally rad, go go Albania!"  
The crowd was still cheering, they loved it.  
"See," Kesji said to Juliana, "The crowd love it."  
"Yeah, it was good, I mean really good, but... what in the hell?" Juliana said, "Isn't she Albanian? Why is she talking like a Texan valley girl?"  
"I really, really don't know," Kesji said, "I've never asked her that before. But she's the favourite to win, apparently. Well, actually, I know she's going to win."  
"Hmm? How can you know-"  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by Aurela Gace waving and shouting to them.  
"Howdy y'all!" she said, walking over to Kesji and Juliana.  
"Oh hey Aurela," Juliana said, "How's things?"  
"Like, totally sweet dude, ya think my song will win?!"  
"Yeaaah, I know it will," Kesji said, "I've already seen the results."  
"Oh, so I have I, I was just trying to like, make conversation with y'all, so like, do you like it?"  
"Wait wait wait a minute!" Juliana yelled, "How come you two have seen the results?!"  
"Well," Aurela said, "Olta Boka is like, totally in charge of the voting, she's got a golden envelope with the results inside. But she's like, already totally opened it and told half of us like, the results. She wasn't supposed to, but like, she totally failed to keep it secret, you know."  
"Oh, I know what you mean," Kesji said, "Weird though, how she went around telling everyone that you'd won."  
"What if it's all a joke by Olta, and Aurela hasn't really won?" Juliana said.  
"No y'all, it ain't no joke or nuttin', I'm sure of it," Aurela said, "Olta's really honest and stuff y'all, and she says I've won for sure."  
"Well... that's... I don't even know what to say," Juliana said, "Congratulations, I hope you do us proud."  
"Yeaah, it'll be sweet y'all!"  
"So Aurela, is your song going to be in Albanian or English?" Kesji said.  
"Well 'Kenga Ime' is in Albanian now, obviously, but like, I'm gonna rewrite it in English so I can represent the States, y'all! U S A!"  
"Hey, quiet Aurela," Kesji said, "They're going to have maNga on!"  
"They have maNga here?!" Juliana asked.  
"Yeah, they're the guest performers for tonight," Kesji said, as maNga came onto the stage and performed their Eurovision song 'We Could Be The Same'. The audience loved it.  
"There's another guest performer too..." Kesji said suddenly, looking down at the floor.  
"Oh... really?" Juliana asked, "Who?"  
"Well... uh... that's kinda why I came and got you... it's you," Kesji said.  
"What? Me?!"  
"Yeah... just... you know... your Eurovision song..." Kesji said, "It's just... I was worried that... you'd say no... and the organisers really wanted you here..."  
"What? I wouldn't dream of saying no! I'd love to!" Juliana smiled, and she walked over to the stage.  
The crowd cheered and clapped for their 2010 Eurovision entrant.  
She performed her Eurovision song 'It's All About You', which the crowd loved.  
Juliana then went back over to Kesji and Aurela.  
"So," she said, "How'd I do?"  
"You did great!" Kesji smiled.  
"Yeah!" Aurela said, "You were totally awesome dude!"  
Suddenly, Olta Boka stepped onto the stage and the audience cheered yet again.  
"And now," she said, "It's time for... the results!"  
The audience went silent, waiting eagerly for the results of the contest.  
"In second place, is Alban and Miriam's song, 'Ende ka shprese'!"  
The audience cheered and clapped.  
"Wooo!" Alban said, "We got second place!"  
"Yeah!" Miriam said, "This is great!"  
"And... in first place, with a grand total of 89 points is... Aurela Gace, and her song 'Kenga Ime'!"  
"Woooo! Actually it isn't really a surprise because I knew all along... ha ha ha," Aurela smiled.  
"Come on up Aurela!" Olta said, as Aurela walked up to the stage.  
"So Aurela, how do you feel about your victory?" Olta asked.  
"Yee haw! It's awesome!" Aurela smiled, "Thank you to all who supported me in my Eurovision journey!"  
"Well, your Eurovision journey is not over yet," Olta said, "In fact, it has only just begun."  
"Of course," Aurela said, "And I hope you guys will continue supporting me during it!"  
The crowd cheered and clapped again.  
Aurela performed her winning song again, and then, the Festivali i Kenges came to a close for another year.  
Olta went over to where Kesji, Juliana and Aurela were.  
"So... did I do a good job presenting, you think?" Olta asked.  
"Oh yeah," Juliana said, "Except for when you told everyone the results before you were supposed to."  
"Ah, I hate surprises," Olta said, "Besides, I didn't tell everyone. Just you guys. And I was holding the envelope right there in my hands... how could I resist opening it?!"  
"Yeah, she's like, totally right," Aurela said, "If I had that envelope I would like, totally open it."  
The four of them then left the Tirana Arena.  
They saw some kids spraying graffiti on the wall.  
"Y'all best be off before I get the cops up in here!" Aurela yelled and the kids ran off.  
"Cops?" Olta laughed, "Aurela, you're such a fake American, seriously."  
"Hey, someone's gotta represent the states around here!" Aurela smiled, "USA represent!"  
"You guys are nuts," Juliana laughed, "Absolutely bonkers!"  
"Well, better to be nuts and fun than normal and boring, that's what I always say," Aurela said.  
"Aha," Juliana smiled, "With a motto like that I can't wait to see what you do in the Eurovision, Aurela."  
"Hahaha, don't worry," Aurela smiled, "You'll never forget it."  
The End.


End file.
